


Blind Date

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, M/M, Spot and Jack are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Jack and Crutchie meet at a coffee shop for a blind date set up by meddling friends/family.





	Blind Date

Crutchie walked nervously into the coffee shop. Race had set him up on a blind date with Spot’s brother. The only information Crutchie was able to gain from Race was that his name was Jack and he was a art major. Race had then dropped him off at a coffee shop off campus and driven off, his only advice being ‘Have fun and use protection’. Crutchie looked around, it was a nice place, the only people were the guys behind the counter and a guy sitting at a table looking really nervous. He hoped nervous guy was Jack because he was extremely cute. He walked to the counter first to order his coffee.

“Small decaf no cream” He said to the guy at the counter

Coffee guy nodded and typed the order into the computer “Romeo, can you make that?”

The other guy; Romeo apparently, nodded and started pushing buttons on the coffee machine, but stopped when he realized something “Specs, I think we’re out of coffee”

Specs rolled his eyes “This is a coffee shop Romeo, there’s more coffee in the supply closet”

“Can you show me?” Romeo asked innocently

Specs smiled “Sure” He followed Romeo to the supply closet, and Crutchie was pretty sure he saw Specs pull Romeo in for a kiss as the door closed.

“You’re not getting that coffee”

Crutchie jumped and spun around. Cute guy had snuck up on him and was now standing right behind to him. Crutchie blushed and decided that cute guy was even cuter up close “I had guessed that”

Cute guy held out his hand “I’m Jack”

“I’m Crutchie, is your brother Spot?” He asked hopefully

“Yeah, foster brother. And you’re Race’s friend” Jack said. He pointed back at the supply closet. “They did that same skit when I got here. They didn’t come out for five minutes, I’m pretty sure they’re making out”

Crutchie nodded “They definitely are,” He agreed “Do you want to sit down?”

Jack nodded and led him to the table he had been sitting at “What now?”

Crutchie had no idea. He didn’t really do the date thing very often, his only experience with dating was briefly dating his friend Finch but it hadn’t gone anywhere and they decided to be friends. He definitely didn’t go on dates with cute strangers “We could play 20 questions?”

Jack laughed “Not the worst idea, we could just ask questions” Crutchie nodded so Jack continued “What’s your major?”

“Theater” Crutchie said thinking about what to ask “Race said that you’re an art major,” Jack nodded “What part?”

Jack smiled “I paint or draw, usually landscapes but sometimes people” He fidgeted with the bracelet he was wearing. “How old are you?”

“I’m 20 as of three weeks ago. You?”

“I can’t believe you’re older that me” Jack looked disappointed “I’ll turn 20 in December”

Crutchie paused to ask his question “If you’re comfortable telling me, what’s your sexuality?” He had been out for a majority of his life and was happy to share with anyone who asked , but he understood that Jack might not want to tell him on the first date

“I’m bi” Jack replied “How about you?”

“I’m pan” Crutchie said, thinking about his next question “What’s your favorite color?”

Jack thought for a second “Purple” He decided “How did you meet Race?”

Crutchie rolled his eyes and laughed “That’s a long story, he actually knocked on my door at 3am freshman year”

Jack stared at him “Do I get to hear the rest of that story?”

Crutchie smiled “It was a month into school when there was that huge party, Race got really drunk and thought my dorm was his dorm. He woke me up knocking on the door and when I answered the door he started crying and passed out on the floor in the doorway”

Jack stared “What did you do with him?”

“I couldn’t leave him in the hallway, so I left him on the floor in my living room and went back to sleep” Crutchie hadn’t told that story to anyone, Race had made him promise not to. But Crutchie figured if Race was going to force him to go on a blind date, he could tell Jack as payback, not that the date was going badly. “The next morning Race apologized and we hit it off”

“Wow” Jack stared at Crutchie “I’m more amazed at the fact that I fully believe that”

Crutchie burst out laughing. Jack started laughing too “I’ve only met him a couple of times and from what I can tell that is totally something he would do”

They kept laughing for a little while before they heard a large slam and turned back to the counter where Specs and Romeo had just walked out from the supply closet.

Specs looked completely disoriented and Romeo was smirking. “I’m going to go get my coffee” Crutchie told Jack picking up his forearm crutches and making his way back to the counter, Jack followed him and winked at Romeo. Crutchie cleared his throat and the baristas jumped"If you’re done making out can I have my coffee?“

Specs blushed "Yeah, right away” He went to work quickly making Crutchie’s coffee “Oh wait, we actually did need coffee beans. Romeo go get it”

Crutchie and Jack looked at each other and immediately burst into laughter. Specs looked offended “What’s so funny?”

Romeo rolled his eyes “Really?”

Specs’ eyes widened “I’ll just go get that by myself, you can sit down”

“Thank you” Crutchie said turning back to the table. He jumped when someone grabbed his hand but when he realized it was Jack he smiled and led him back to their table. “Now what?”

Jack shrugged “I don’t know, I guess we wait for your coffee?”

Crutchie nodded and absently rubbed circles on the back of Jack’s hands “Would you…” He trailed off “Would you want to come over and watch a movie or something later?”

“Okay, I have your coffee” Specs said walking over “Sorry it took so long” He dropped the cup at the table and walked back to the counter where Romeo was taking someone’s order.

“Do you know them?” Crutchie asked. He had noticed that Jack seemed friendly with the baristas and had realized that there might be some background there.

“Yeah, friend of a friend, they’re like that all the time” Jack explained “Also I would love to watch a movie with you”

“My room’s 145B, how does six sound” Crutchie asked happily

“Perfect” Jack agreed “Also I need to get to class, so see ya tonight?”

“Yep” Crutchie said standing up next to Jack. He thought for a second before kissing Jack on the cheek “Bye” He waved and ran out of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even read this, so it's unedited.


End file.
